Hitler vs Vader 3
Hitler vs Vader 3 is the thirty-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and is the first episode of Season 3. It features Star Wars character and villain, Darth Vader, rapping against Nazi leader and German dictator, Adolf Hitler, for the third and supposedly final time. It was released on October 7th, 2013. This battle is the third and final installment of the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and Hitler vs Vader 2. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as Darth Vader EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Atul Singh/Brian Neunhoffer and Ray William Johnson as Boba Fett (body actors and voice actor, respectively) Cameos Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln and Stephen Hawking (reused footage) KassemG as Lando Calrissian Morgan Christensen as Stormtroopers EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage (reused footage) Jesse Wellens as Leonidas (reused footage) George Watsky as the Fourth Doctor (reused footage) A sarlacc (animation) Lyrics [Note: Hitler has emerged from the Rancor Pit, into which he fell at the end of the previous battle. He is seen standing at an encampment near the Great Pit of Carkoon with speeders flying past and a sarlacc below. As a group of past ERB rappers man the speeders, Abe Lincoln can be seen carrying an axe to drive Hitler off of the platform, while Stephen Hawking is on a ship facing them. Vader is also on the ship, observing Hitler, who is about to be thrown in.] 'Adolf Hitler (Prologue):' Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me…or die! [As Lincoln commands Hitler to move forward, Hitler gives a nod to Lando Calrissian. Lando gives a nod back, and Hitler looks up to see Stephen Hawking preparing to launch a microphone at him. Lincoln then makes Hitler walk into the sarlacc pit, but he pretends to fall in and vaults back onto the platform. Hawking then throws the mic over to Hitler, beginning the battle.] 'Adolf Hitler:' Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face: a war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the Dark Side, like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout! Now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving! Well, I baked you something; here, pop into my oven! 'Darth Vader:' Let me paint you a picture, son: Portrait of a bitch after World War I! You were stirring up the fears of the German people, Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil! You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up, Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got 'em fired up, And when your bunker started getting fired up, You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! You dumb mother fucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie, I got a million clones; they die for me! My bounty hunters ride for me. Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! 'Boba Fett:' They call me Boba Fett; you wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! I got a jetpack, yo; you know I steal the show! 'Cause when I rock a microphone— Fett lets out a Wilhelm scream as he is shot off the screen by Hitler. 'Adolf Hitler:' Oh, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses-All-the-Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys, And throw you in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf—! *lightsaber sound* Hitler… Scrapped lyrics 'Adolf Hitler:' You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite, So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! I have friends from Hugo Boss all the way to IKEA, You smell like Count Dookie there, Darth Diarrhea! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to have a character speak before the announcer. *This is the first battle to only have three verses. *This is the first season premiere to feature a third rapper. *This episode was temporarily removed from YouTube due to a copyright claim from Sevastian Belo. *On August 22, 2016, "Skywalker, Chewbacca, Leia.. who do you want to see in a future rap battle?" was written in the description of the video. This is likely just a reference to the fact that Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca and Princess Leia are all from the same universe as Darth Vader and Boba Fett: Star Wars. **The quote was then changed to, "Yoda say new battle out maybe soon. Yes. Mmmmmm," before the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. *It has been repeatedly confirmed by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD that the possibility of a sequel isn't likely, leaving this as the last Hitler vs Vader battle. *Nice Peter confirmed in the Official ERB Wiki Discord that Erwin Rommel was planned to back-up Hitler, to go along with Boba Fett backing up Vader. Continuity *The battle itself was referenced in Deadpool vs Boba Fett, when Deadpool says the line, "Who you calling schizophrenic? You've got two different voices!" This is a fourth-wall joke about how Fett was not voiced by Ray William Johnson in said battle. *This is the third battle where a rapper dies, or arguably the fourth, if you count the Tenth Doctor's regeneration. **This is also the first battle where a rapper was murdered, arguably second, if you count the Dalek exterminating the Doctor. *This was the second battle to be age-restricted on YouTube. The restriction was later removed. **Adam vs Eve was the first to be age restricted, but its restriction was also later removed. Production *This is the first season premiere to feature rapping from an actor who is not Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD. *This is the second battle to have a green screen cut video, after Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. *This is the second battle where footage is reused, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Originally, this was planned to be The Emperor VS Kaiser Wilhelm II but it was scrapped. References *The prologue of the battle parodies the beginning of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *The transition from Adolf Hitler's first verse to Darth Vader's verse mimics the scene-to-scene transitions in the Star Wars films. *When Fett is shot by Hitler, he lets out the Wilhelm scream. The Wilhelm scream was a sound effect in movies that were popularized by Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope. Error *As Hitler jumps off the ship, part of his left hand is incorrectly cropped. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Hitler vs Vader 3 KARAOKE ♫ Vader vs Hitler 3. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Vader vs Hitler 3. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:George Watsky Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Atul Singh Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Morgan Christensen Category:KassemG Category:Jesse Wellens Category:PrankvsPrank